Stars on the beach
by LNDcrazygirl
Summary: One year after the battle against Galaxia, the girls decide to celibate at the beach little do they know that an old friend decided to come and visit. Seiya/Usagi fluff story one shot


**So this is a little different then my other stories. Although i love POTO and LND i also love Sailor Moon and last summer i finished watching the whole show including the last season which is only in Japanese. When I watched this i fell in love with Seiya and so this is story about him and Usagi the main character. **

**I really wrote this really for the Summer contest on Deviant Art .com the seiya/Usagi fan club but I have no idea how to upload this story there so I though hay i will just put it on . **

**I dont own Sailormoon or any of the characters to it. **

**S****tars on the beach**

Today was a special day for Usagi and her friends, for it was exactly one year today that she as Sailor Moon had defeated the evil Sailor Galaxia. They girls who were with Usagi were her four best friends in the entire world, Rei other wise known as Sailor Mars, Makoto who is Sailor Jupiter, Minako nicknamed Mina who is Sailor Venus and Ami Sailor Mercury. So to celebrate the last year without any major attacks, the girls decided to go down to Miura beach and enjoy some time in the sun.

The beach was busy with people due to the sunny warm weather. The girls managed to find a small area of sandy beach which they set there towels down and lay down.

"Arr, this is lovely" Rei said lounging out in the sunshine.

"Yer it really is" Mina commented. The others nodded lazily.

Usagi glanced over at her friends when something court her eye.

"ICE CREAM!" Usagi scream as she jumped up and ran across the beach to the ice cream parlour.

"Some things never change" Ami said shaking her head, as the girls all started to laugh as the watch there mighty leader act like a child in a candy store.

Usagi started to 'oh' and 'arr' at the different types of ice creams on offer not knowing what to get. As she looked around the long queue she started to grumble.

"Oh, hurry up I want my Ice cream."

"You know if you eat all that ice cream it will only go to your hips Odango" A voice from behind her spoke.

"What's it to you" Usagi said spinning around angrily just about to give the commenter a piece of her mind, "Its my ice cre…" She paused suddenly seeing who it was.

"Miss my Odango?"

"Seiya?" Usagi whispered.

"I'll take that as a yes." He replied smirking at her in his signature way. "I have missed you Odango." He said drawing her into a tight embrace. Usagi snapped out of her surprise. "SEIYA!" She yelled hugging him back just a tight.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi said as the broke apart.

"Well Kakyuu allowed me to come back to see you guys again, it has been a year today and she wanted to say thank you again. However she can't come back herself, with the reconstruction and all. So I naturally jumped at the chance to see you again Odango." Seiya said smirking again down at her again.

"That's great! Well come on lets go the others will be dying to see you." Usagi squealed.

Usagi grabbed Seiya by the hand and dragged him out towards the girls.

After several minutes of high pitched screaming by the gang Seiya found himself settled down on the bench with them lounging in the sun. Usagi suddenly shot up again though.

"I forgot my ice cream. Oh this is your fault Seiya!"

"What how? Would you prefer I go home then and not bother you anymore?" Seiya said smirking at her.

"No" she huffed in response.

"Ok I will get you another ice cream then." Seiya said laughing now along with the girls.

"Yay" Usagi said now jumping up and pulling Seiya to his feet to follow her to the ice cream stand again.

Back with the girl Ami turned to them now they were alone.

"Look guys I think we should go."

"What why?" said Makoto.

"Seiya and Usagi were always really close and well this is the first time they have seen each other in a long time. I think it would be good if we left them to catch up properly." Ami replied.

"I think Ami's right." Said Minako, "I mean if we are being honest here he did not come all the way to Earth to see us now did he."

The rest nodded just as Seiya and Usagi returned each with an ice cream, Usagi looking much happier now contently eating. As they sat down the others exchanged quick looks.

"I am sorry Usagi but I have to head on home now." Ami said standing up.

"What why?"

"I… I have a paper I want to finish." She replied hesitatingly.

"I also should go" Said Ray, "My grandfather said that he needed help in the temple this afternoon."

Both of them now started to leave, and Usagi had just started to settle down when Minako jumped up.

"Makoto you said that you were going to show me how to cook that dish tonight."

"Err… Yer now I remember."

"Cant that wait until tomorrow." Usagi questioned.

"No cant sorry Usagi." Minako said grabbing Makoto and dragging her away.

"Well that was odd." Usagi said quietly.

"I think they wanted to let us talk a little on are own." Seiya said staring as well after the girls.

"What why?"

"Well this is the only time we have together and we have a lot of catching up to do, so I guess the thought we would appreciate it. I know I do." He said winking at her and causing her to blush.

"Well I suppose there is a lot to talk about. So how is the reconstruction going on Kinmoku?"

"Pretty good at the moment, the palace was almost interlay destroyed but is now nearly completely and the capital city now has running shops and most people are now in houses there." Seiya said smiling. "It is slow work though trying to rebuild a planet. I wish I could do more but I am not like Maker or Healer, I am Fighter my very name tells you I am made to destroy or protect but not really to build or repair." He looked down at the sand. "I do my best though to help."

Usagi reached over and took his hand in her own, "I am sure they are grateful for all that you do Seiya." She said smiling sweetly at him.

"Thanks." Seiya said smiling back, "Hay but enough about me what about you Odango? How are things here on Earth?"

"Well it has been very quiet really, no really need for me or the girls." She said leaning back on her arms looking out across the sea. "We see the outers quite a bit more now in human form then we used to, which is nice. In fact we are having a picnic with them in a few days if you would like to come along." She turned to face him.

"I am not sure that would be a good idea I remember that a few of them really did not like me last time we meet." Seiya said with a nervous smile remembering how Haruka had giving him some rather threatening looks last time he saw her.

"No I am sure they would love to see you, they aren't so worried about your presence on Earth after you help us." Usagi replied.

"Well I will see about it then maybe if I can." Seiya said he could never say no to Usagi, "Anyway what else then? How are you and …. What's his name … Mamoru?" Seiya inwardly hated asking this but felt he should at least try and by polite and ask.

"Well… ok I guess." Usagi said quietly.

"You guess?" Seiya look at her surprised, "Why what wrong, what did he do?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that he…" Usagi went quiet again.

"What did he do, if he hurt you…"

"Oh it's nothing like that." Usagi quickly interrupted. "He just well, moved back to America again."

"Why would he go back? He was supposed to be here with you protecting you!" Seiya was now getting more and more angry.

"I do not need protecting!" Usagi said her face going red with anger.

Seiya was taken aback by her sudden outburst, "I did not mean that Odango… it's just that well he was your boyfriend I just thought…" He trailed off.

Usagi took a deep breath looking down again her anger fading, "I am sorry Seiya I am not angry at you. I am just upset that's all." Usagi look sad as she continued, "I hear from him a bit, but it is just sometimes I will phone and he will be too busy or just going out and I just miss him. I don't know why he had to go again. I understand he wanted to finish his studies but now he is staying I thinks he is going to stay to do his Masters. It could be another 2 to 3 years." Tears started to form in her eyes, "He didn't even ask me. He just decided. I know it's his life but we are suppose to spend the rest of are life together, I just thought he would have consulted me."

She starts to shiver, looking around they both realise it is getting late and most people had now left the beach. Nether though make a move to leave.

"Here." Seiya said reaching for his jacket which he had taken off earlier when it was warmer. He placed it around her shoulders moving closer to her.

"Thanks," Usagi whispered.

"Why do you stay with him Odango? He leaves you here by your self, why don't you just forget him?" Seiya said angrily.

"Because I love him!" Usagi said breaking down now in tears. Seiya instantly regretted asking the question, as he saw Usagi crying.

"Shh, it's ok Odango, its ok." Seiya whispered taking her into his arms and hugging her close to him.

"I am sorry Seiya." Usagi said drawing back and wiping her eyes.

Seiya lent forward wiping a tear from her cheek, smiling at her caringly. "Na its fine. I am sorry for upsetting you."

"I just wish I saw more of him that's all."

"I just don't get why you put up with it Odango." He turned to her putting his hands on her shoulders, "If I had you I would never let you go, I would never ever let you suffer the way he lets you suffer. Usagi am I not good enough?" They stared into each others eyes nether wanting to turn away.

Usagi was in shock, but as she looked into his eyes she found something comforting in them, something that urged her to say looking into them forever. Slowly Seiya lent forward, however rather than pulling away as Seiya expected Usagi also lent forward, and there lips meet. Slowly melting together, such a frill spread through them both. Usagi arms wound around Seiya's neck, while one of his went to her waist and the other was in her hair holding her closer. Usagi had never had a kiss like this it was soft and yet at the same time strong and powerful, fireworks were soaring through her. Seiya did not know what to think his whole mind had just been lost in the feelings which were flowing through him. As they drew apart for breath panting slightly they rested her heads against one and others.

"That was … wow." Seiya breathed not knowing what else to say.

"Yer." Usagi breathlessly replied.

Seiya stroked her cheek slowly cupping it and drawing there lips together again. Behind them the sun slowly began to set, showering the whole beach in a red glow. The light formed a shining glow around the young couple as they held each other there on that wonderful summer's evening.

**Please review and if you do know how to upload a story on to Deviant art please tell me i would really appreciate that thanks. **

**Also tell me if you want more S/U fanfic stuff :)**


End file.
